Heart Ache
by kimikoxkyoya1
Summary: It is story about a girl who lost her memories and turned into a Homunculi. This story is reflected from Brotherhood series. There are also two made up characters, Yumiko, and Soren P. Jalcomb.
1. Prologue

Fullmetal Alchemist

**Prologue**

I traveled the country side to reach Central so I could train to become a soldier. Living in the country side where the wars mostly are; made me want to join the military. I want to make a difference and stop all of this killing.

My adopted father used to train officers in our town. So he taught me gun work, self defense, and archery. His name was Kurt Halllson, and he found me on the streets. Kurt said that I was about four years old and I was bleeding badly because someone had set off a bomb near my parents and I. Kurt told me that both my parents were from the military but their was no identification. The only thing that Kurt knew was that the military soliders were indeed my birth parents. My name is Yumiko.

I have been trying to open up the locket that my mother gave me, for years so when I would be old enough to go to the military I could find out who I was. I am glad and grateful that Kurt took me in and I loved him like a he was my real father, but I want to know who my real parents were. I feel so empty knowing only my first name.


	2. Meeting

The Meeting

"Excuse me miss, but do you has some spare change that you can give to an old beggar like me?" Out of no where an old man in rags came up to me with a wooden cane, the top was a big as his fist that swirled all the way down, in his right hand. He was very short, had a hunchback and a very long white beard that went down to the ground.

"I am sorry sir but I do not have any money to spare. I do have some apples, pears, and nectarines if you do not mind fruits instead." I reached into my tan book bag to take out the fruits to give to the old man. He pointed out the nectarine and asked me to cut it.

"Thank you very much for your kindness, I hope that you find whatever you are looking four at Central." When he said that, a gust of wind came and the old beggar just disappeared. I thought that I was loosing my mind, but I just shook it off and walked on. Then I realized that I never told him that I was looking for something in Central.

Along the trail I saw three more travelers further up the road. They seemed to have engine problems. As I was getting closer I noticed that there were two small kids and the third person in as suit of armor. I am guessing that he was the older sibling or their guardian.

"Dam it! Al why didn't you tell me about that rock in the middle of the road! Since you weren't looking out, the car got damaged!" The short blond one in the red coat yelled at the suit of armor. The little girl then stepped in front of the suit of armor, it seemed like she was shielding him.

"Brother, it wasn't my fault! You were the one driving! You should have paid more attention to the road instead of arguing with Soren about who's taller! Heh, I bet even if you weren't arguing with her I bet you still wouldn't have seen it."

"Who you calling small, huh?!" The blond one knocked off the armor's head off. The helmet rolled towards me when I cam closer. When I handed it back to him, I was surprised to see that the suit of armor was empty.

"Thank you for picking up my helmet, miss." He put it back on and turned back to his to try and stop their arguing.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but do you guys need help with your car? I may not look it, but I can fix anything, so if you want I can take a look." I offered politely. I smiled, looking as friendly as I could, so they would not think I was trying to hijack their car.

"Sure, that would really help us! I'm Soren P. Jalcomb, this is Al." She gestured at the suit of armor. "And that tiny blond pipsqueak is…" the girl was abruptly cut off.

"WHO YOU PIPSQUEAK! YOUR SHORTER THAN ME!"

"WHAT, NO I'M NOT! I'M TALLER THAN YOU BY TWO WHOLE INCHES!" The one with an empty suit came up standing next to me.

"Please excuse them, this normal. They were the reason why the car crashed. Just ignore them for now, and do you really think you can fix it? We need to get to Central a.s.a.p."

I took a look at it to see how badly they damaged it. The engine seemed to wok, but the front had gotten smashed. I was surprised to see that the front cover was the only thing broke. To make sure I turned on the ignition, which the oil spilled out of and with that, I was able to figure out what was wrong. I took me about twenty minutes but when I tested it, the car worked fine.

"Well it seemed like the runner and the oil was the only problem Um…"pipsqueak" was…"

"I AM NOTA PIPSQUEAK!" was the reply he gave me.

"Sorry! That was the only name I heard them calling you. I don't even know your real name."

I looked at Al and I was trying to figure out what role he played in the group. I know that he is the blond ones brother, but he acts so mature. He seems to be the older one since he tells the other two to stop fighting a lot.

"Hey Al, forgive me if I am wrong but are you the guardian here? Also are Soren and the blond on your brother and sister?"

Their faces dropped to the floor when I said that. I started to turned red and started to apologize to them.

"I am so terribly sorry, please forgive me. It was not my place to ask."

I stop to look up and saw that Soren was laughing her head off. She fell on the ground and was hitting the floor with one hand and the other on her stomach. The boys and I were looking at her trying to figure out what was so funny. She stopped and she got up with one hand still on her stomach and the other one whipping away the tears.

"Sorry about that, but there is no way that I am related to Ed. If I was related to him I would have killed him the day they left home. Also the ones who are related are just Ed and Al. I am just traveling with them." Soren said as she was sitting on a rock.

"Also he is not the guardian, he is my little brother. Any way thanks for fixing the car, sorry we don't have any cash on us. We could give you a lift if you want." Ed picked up his bag and put it in the car. HE turned around and looked at me waiting for my response.

"Oh, thank you, I was wondering if maybe you could take me to Central, if that is not too much trouble."

"No it is not too much trouble at al. We are heading there as well. Here let me take your bag Miss…uh" Al paused for a while, I have not told them my name yet.

"Oh sorry, it is Yumiko, and it is ok Al I got my bag ok. Thank you." Al helped me get in the car and Ed started the car and we were off to Central.


	3. First Love

First Love

"So why are you heading to Central any way Yumiko? Do you have any relatives or friends there?" Ed said on the way. Sore sat in the back with Al while I sat in the passenger seat with Ed.

"No I do not actually, I am going there to join the military. I may no like wars but I want to do what I can to keep the peace here. It is sort of hard to explain my reasoning, but I can assure you that it is not for the love of killing like some soldiers. The majority of the military seems to enjoy terrorizing the people and destroying everyone's homes. So why are you guys going to Central?"

Well it is mostly for me, Al and Soren just tag along. I have to report to the military after every assignment they give me. You could say that I am part of the military. I don't know if you heard of the state alchemist, a.k.a. the military dogs, but I am one of them. I joined so Al and I could find away to get our bodies back to normal. My left arm and my right leg are gone, and we have been traveling a lot to find away to get them back."

Ed's eyes seemed to be filled with guilt and sadness. I turned around to Al to se on how he felt about this, and it seemed to be the same. I wanted to ask them how it happened and what a state alchemist really is. I never heard of these "military dogs" before or alchemy.

"ED! STOP THE CAR!" Ed slammed on the brakes and Al flew out of the car and landed in a tree. Ed hit his head on the wheel.

"DAMIT SOREN! WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO STOP!?" Ed's forehead was bleeding and had his fist out like he was about to sock Soren in the face.

"YOU IDIOT YOU WERE ABOUT TO RUN OVER…"

"RUN OVER WHO?! I DON'T SEE ANYONE BUT A DUMB KITTEN!" Soren gout out of the car and grabbed the kitten.

"Yep, I love kittens so when I saw it and since Ed could not see pass he wheel I told him to stop." Soren hugged the kitten and was petting it after she said that. Ed started to yell at Soren again for making fun of his height that he made fun of her height. Soren put he kitten down for a moment and sent Ed flying. The kitten went of his merry way while Soren was still beating up Ed.

"Uh guys, I am a bit stuck. I think my armor is stuck in a branch or something…uh hurry guys some squirrels are getting in my armor and filling it up with acorns!" We saw Al's legs kicking wildly. Soren and Ed went up to the tree and tried to get the squirrels out of the way but could not let them move.

"Come on move out of the way will you!" Ed accidentally hit one of the squirrels with his right hand.

The squirrels jumped and attacked Ed and mad him fall hard on the ground. Soren clapped her hands and somehow made a bright light appeared and all of a sudden there was a hole big enough for Al to slide down. When Al got down he started to empty out all of the acorns out of his armor. The squirrels were still attacking Ed.

"Here you go squirrels, if you stop attacking him I will let you have some crackers." I took out some crackers and started to break them and placing them on the ground away from Ed. I saw Kurt doing this trick when the same thing happened to this dumb kid that was in our village.

"THE SQUIRRELS WON'T LISTEN AND BESIDES THAT SOUNDS STUPID TO LEAD THEM AWAY with… food… uh? You mean that plan actually worked?"

" My father taught me this trick. The squirrels are scavengers so it was hard to find food since we keep cutting down trees and I heard that the military are burning down forests for some type of project. The people in my village always hear bad rumors about the military. Since my father help train the military some of the villagers think that because of his training, more and more people are dieing from his techniques."

"So is that why you want to be in the military? To show them that it was not his fault for the increase of death?" Ed said while driving us to Central.

"You could say that. I just want to protect the town's people there from future military attacks, and to also know my biological parents. You see Kurt is my adopted father. My real parents died from a bomb. I was knocked out and I could barely remember anything. Kurt told me that they were in the military so I want to look up more." I grabbed my mother's locket and trying to remember what they looked like.

"I'm sorry that happened, it seems like everyone in here has lost their parents. SO Yumiko, what are you good at? I mean besides of fixing cars and taming wild rodents? Thanks by the way for getting them off me. I owe you." Ed seemed to be trying to lighten thins up.

"Well my father taught me how to do archery, gun work, and self defense. I learned on how to fix machinery from my childhood friend who lived two houses away from us. He went to the military though, and we have never heard from him. There were rumors that he is at Central or he died the moment he set foot on the battle field. You see he was a cult sometimes."

"Did you love him Yumiko? What was his name? What did he look like?" Soren was really curious so we kept talking about it.

"Well yes, he was my first love. His name was Kain, that is all I know about his name, and he had black hair and really cute gray eyes. He also had a soft spot for animals."

"Wait, did he ever wear glasses? Has he always lived there?"

"Well no, he did not wear glasses at all, and he told me that he moved there when he was four, he is two years older than me. Why do you ask?"

"Well I think you will be able to meet Kain again soon when we get to Central." Soren looked at the side and it went silent for the rest of the ride.


	4. Blind Date

**Blind Date**

We finally made it to Central and Ed told us to meet him in the cafeteria, he had to see someone before he eats. Al and Soren lead the way while I was gawking at everything in the building. We were able to get our lunches and find a seat. As were eating lunch one of the soldiers came up to us to talk to Soren and Al. HE was tall with white and black hair. He had a kind face on too.

"Hello Soren, Al. How was your journey this time?" The guy was just standing there; I thought he would sit down and talk with us instead of just standing.

"It went well Officer Fallman. We didn't find anything new about the stone though. Ed is not late for his test again is he? Oh, before I forget, this is our new friend Yumiko. She wants to be in the military." Soren moved back so Officer Fallman and I could greet each other properly.

"Officer Fallman, Yumiko is here to see my cousin as well. Can you go get him for us please?" I was about to say something but Officer Fallman stood up right and solutes us before he left.

"Hey! Fuery, there is this really cute girl who is here to see you. She is with Soren and Al in the cafeteria!" Fallman said while Kain Fuery was fixing a radio. In the room along with him was Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda, they were playing cards. When they heard a cute girl was in the cafeteria here to see Kain they just started laughing.

"Are you sure it is not another relative is his again Fallman?" Breda asked while putting the cards down.

"Ya there is no way that Fuery could have been able to pick up a girl." Havoc said while lighting another cigarette.

"Well what about you Havoc? You don't have a girlfriend at all since Colonel Mustang always steals them. Besides Soren is there so she might just wanted me to meet her new friend. Well I don't want to keep them waiting." Kain followed Fallman to the cafeteria and left Havoc and Breda speechless for what Kain just said. Breda started to laugh for it was true, Colonel Mustang does take all of the girls that Havoc likes. They later went to the cafeteria to se what kind of friend Soren brought back from her trip.

"Hi Sore, Al. How are you guys? Fallman told me that you brought someone for me to meet." Kain hugged Soren and she started to explain that Kain ill meet her at the front of the hotel were they will be staying at.

"Wait Soren, I don't even know this friend of yours. Why do you want me to gout with someone I don't even know?"

"Oh I knew it; Fuery would never find a girl. Sore it is not nice of you to mess with your cousin's hopes and dreams." Havoc said with the cigarette in his mouth as he took some food off from Soren's plate.

"No, that is not it at all I just realized that today is Kain's birthday today, so I thought I would have my friend be his date tonight. Come on Kain you barley do anything. You are not getting any younger and you need a girl in your life. You don't want to be dateless for the rest of your life like Havoc does you?"

"Hey! I am not dateless all the time. I have had a few dates!"

"Sure you do Havoc, anyway, Colonel Roy Mustang said it would be good fore you to go out tonight. He gave you the afternoon off already." Soren gave her cousin the puppy dog eyes.

"Soren that is not fair for you to give me those eyes. Also you can't just make plans with out talking to me first. I will just talk to the Colonel and apologize for you bothering him and ask him to cancel my afternoon off. I am not going on the date, I have too much work to do."

Kain felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly afraid to find out who was behind him. He jumped to see the Colonel and the Lieutenant.

"Now Fuery, I did not give you the rest of the day off just so you can throw it back to me in the face."

"B-but sir, I still have a lot of work to do. I can't just take a day off just so I-"

"Nonsense Fuery! You work too hard and I have seen your date and it makes me sad to see such a cute girl in tears. You are going and that is final. Consider it as my birthday present to you." Roy patted on his shoulders and he and Hawkeye left.

"So it's settled then, Kain you need to be at the hotel at six. You will be able to tell it is her, for she is going to have a white flower with her. You are going to take here to dinner that Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye picked out and _**paid for**_." Soren gave her cousin a huge smile and left saying that they have to get his date ready.

"You should really go Fuery. We believe that you have already met her." Al said before he followed Soren.

Kain looked like he had his should sucked out of him. Fallman, Havoc, and Breda just looked at him. Havoc and Bread started to laugh at him, while Fallman was trying to cheer him up. They walked back to the office and on the way they stared to make bets.

"I say Kain would just make up some excuse to not to go." Havoc was betting twenty dollars.

"I say he would go and just ditch her when they go to the restaurant." Breda was betting fifteen dollars.

"You two have no support; I say the date will go fine." Fallman was betting twenty-five dollars.

'Get ready to lose all of your money Fallman. Just because you have high hopes for Fuery and you won the date bets for Havoc, doesn't mean you will be lucky this time. This is Fuery we're talking about. He will never have a chance with her. Remember what the Colonel said? He said it was a cute girl, and not even Havoc could score a cute one." Breda said as he got back to his paper work.

"Ya there is no way he could… Wait a minute! When you guys did made bets about my love life? Also I could too score a cute girl!" Havoc and Breda started to fight while Fallman was just happily watching. Fuery was just finishing up the radio before he leaves, while thinking what Al said before he left. 'You should really go Fuery. We believe that you met her already.'

_Hmm. I wonder what he meant by that. I don't remember meeting any women in Leroy. It might be… no that is impossible. There is no way that it could be her. It has been too long and I doubt her father would let her come here._


	5. The Plan

The Plan

_**Flashback**_

"Soren why did you tell that solider that I was here to see your cousin, I don't even know your cousin, do I?" I took a sip of my drink as I waited for her reply.

"Well I think that you met him before. Wait I knew I was forgetting something, today is his birthday. Yumiko, you can be his date tonight." I almost chocked on my sandwich when she said that.

"What?! I am sorry Soren but I never been on a date and I am just know meeting your cousin."

"Oh, no, you are going to meet him on your date. Edward! Come here quick!" Sore was waving at Ed when he came in.

"You didn't have to shout Soren. I could have found you guys just by looking for Al. So what's up?"

Ed sat down across from us and Soren whispered to Ed. When she was done Ed nodded his head and left again, and Al asked me to come with him for a second. Ed came back with a man with black hair and a woman with blond hair tied up in a bun.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Al is you taking me?" We were already out of the building and into the town.

"Soren asked me to take you to your hotel room so you could rest. You must be tired from your journey here and with us."

We got to the hotel and I unpacked my things, while Ed came by and told Al that he would stay with me. He said that Soren needed him back at the cafeteria. A few hours after Al left there was a knock at the door, Ed answered it.

"Winry, thanks for coming by on short notice. We didn't get you in trouble did we?" Ed let the girl come in, she had long blond hair, a black mine skirt, white blouse, and a black jacket. She was carrying a really long dark green tool box.

"No, it's no trouble at all. My boss was ok with me coming. So what do you guys need help with?" She placed the tool box next to the door.

"Hi, I am Yumiko. It is very nice to meet one of Ed's friends." I extended my hand and it was taking her awhile to accept it.

"Hi Yumiko, I'm Winry Rockbell. So how did you meet the boys? We sat down on the couch and started to talk. Soren came by with a light green evening gown, while al was placing a small bag on the table next to me. He and Ed left the room and Soren closed the door with the dress still in here hands. She turned and had a cunning grin on her face.

"Winry I'm glad you were able to make it. Are you ready to help me get her ready for her date with my cousin?" I turned towards Winry and she had the same face as Soren did. Winry grabbed me and started to drag me into the bedroom with the small bag in her hands.

"Come now Yumiko, we won't hurt you and we won't go over board. Now hold still so I can nock you out." Winry had a wrench in her hand and she seemed to be serious.

"Don't do that Winry. We will get blood on her dress. That is why I brought rope. You hold her down and I will tie her." Winry put down the wrench and hold me down to the chair. Soren started to tie the rope aroundme, but too tight though. When I came back to it I realized that I was already wearing the dress.

"How did you guys get the dress one me already? Also why are you guys tying me up like this?"

"Well while you were still in shock when Winry dragged you into the room we took the chance of putting it on for you." Soren started to take things out of the small bag.

"We tied you up so we can put make up on you. Soren told me that this is your first date and that you never did anything like this. We just don't want you to move while we put make up on you."

They started to put stuff on my face. When they were done they did my hair, when they were finally done with everything it was time for the cousin to pick me up. Soren gave me a white rose and told me to go wait outside for him.


	6. Together Again

Together Again

"Come on Fuery you are going to be late and the temperature is dropping. If what the Colonel said is true she is going to get mugged or someone else is going to take her." Havoc said. HE, Fallman, and Breda were waiting for him. They want to see exactly how far he will go, and also to see the mystery girl.

"Sorry guys, I'm just having second thoughts about this. What happens if she doesn't like me? I never met her; Soren just met her on their way back. I just can't believe that she is making me do this." Kain came out of the room and was wearing a black tux and had a bouquet of white carnations.

"Well according to Al you already met her." Breda said as they were on their way to pick up Kain's date. They were closer to the hotel Kain started to go on ahead, while the other three followed behind. Kain saw a girl wearing a green evening dress holding a white rose. The four of them were speechless on how beautiful Kain's date was, if it really was her.

"She looks cold Fuery; you should go and pick her up before I do." Havoc said drooling all over the girl. Fallman gave Kain a nudge so Havoc won't get her. Kain walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around both of them was surprised to see who their blind dates were.

"Kain?"

"Yumiko, you're my date tonight? You're the one that my cousin met?"

"Yes, I thought you died, since I didn't hear from you when you left town. I was so worried when I did not hear form you. How are you?" She started to cry when she was finally able to see her old friend alive again. She wrapped her arms around him as a sign for joy.

"Uh…I'm fine, I fix machinery for the military. What are you doing here anyway?" He had one hand on her waist and the other extended. They both felt each other's body heat rising and notice that they were both embarrassed from the position that they were in.

"Oh, well Kurt said that I was old enough to go to the military now. I packed my things and I was on my way. I told Soren about us when we were little so I guess that is why she planed the date, thinking that it was you in my story."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude Yumiko. I was just surprised to see you that are all. Also here, these flowers are for you." She took the bouquet and when she turned slightly to the light to see them better. Kain went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well we should get going; I bet you were waiting along time for me in the cold. I'm sorry that I kept you; you must be hungry as well. The Colonel set reservations for us at a restaurant and if we don't hurry we'll lose them." Kain was a bit embarrassed that he kissed Yumiko out of the blue like that. He held out his arm and Yumiko took it, feeling also embarrassed about the kiss. They started to talk about their lives on their way to the restaurant.


	7. Wonder

Wonder

"Wow, she hugged him. So they don know each other then." Breda said as the three of them were hiding behind the pillar.

"So I guess Al was right about Fuery already meeting her then huh? Should we follow them Fallman? There date could be ruined by Fuery being a klutz and all." Havoc said while leaning his back against the pillar to light a cigarette with one foot on it.

"Why are you three here spying on my cousin's date?" Soren came out of the shadows that were in front of them. The three soldiers jumped at least two feet of the ground.

"You three better not ruin it; we worked really hard to convince Kain and Yumiko to go through with this." Soren had a bat and Winry came from behind with her wrench.

"You guys should at least be happy for Fuery and go home. If you three get involved Soren and I will be very pissed and knock the living day light out of you." They nodded and they ran away really fast.

"Maybe we went a bit overboard Soren. We are going to follow them as well." Winry said in the hotel room as she was putting her things away.

"No, I know that Havoc and Breda are going to ruin it. I mean Yumiko looks so cute, I wouldn't be able to control myself if I was in their shoes." Soren grabbed her coat and she and Winry left the hotel to meet the boys at the restaurant that is a few buildings away from the restaurant that Kain and Yumiko are at.

"Soren, don't you think that Yumiko looks so young for her age? You told me that she is just two years young that Kain right?" Winry said on their way over to the restaurant.

"You do have a point, but maybe that is how she is. Some people look older or younger then their actual age. Even without her wearing make up, she looks like she does have it on right?"

"Yes, also don't you think that it is odd that she was the only one that survived in that explosion is she was with her parents, and that her guardian was the only one that found her?"

"Maybe she was just meant to survive and be with Kurt. Winry you seem to think that it is a bad thing."

"Don't get me wrong Soren; it is just that I just have a bad feeling about her. I just think that we shouldn't get to close to her just yet. When we meet up with the boys don't tell them. Wait until tomorrow. You know that Ed might do something to ruin the date." Ya, your probable right, I sense it too. Not something bad that could make her becomes an enemy to us. I'm sure it is just our imagination." They finally got to the restaurant were Ed and Al were already seated.


	8. The Big Secret Unraveled

The Big Secret Unraveled

"Ha,ha Kain you have not changed a bit since you joined the military. I am glad that you did not, because I really like that side of you the most. I said as I had some soup, and was blushing a little.

"R-really? Y-you like me being a klutz?" I noticed that Kain felt a bit uncomfortable on what I liked about him.

"Well that but also your loving side for animals. You are always funny; you knew how to make me feel better when we were kids. You were always there when Kurt was gone or when he was being hard on me during training."

"Well I g-guess that is ok then. If I remember correctly you were always with me when ever you were not with Kurt. I never have seen you with any of the other children in our town."

"Oh, th-th-that, it is because the other kids did not let me play or go near them. They kept their distance from me. You were the only one that ever accepted me and played with me. Of course later on the others started to come and play with me, but I still felt like they were keeping their distance from me. That is why I stayed with you a lot Kain."

"Really Yumiko, I think you're making that up. I remembered that the other children would want to play with you, but you would refuse just so you could hang out with me." I looked at him trying to think that is what really happened.

"Are you sure? I guess your right; you're the type of person who does not make up stories. Well ever since Kurt found me on that day my memories of my childhood are colliding. I would remember something from my past and have it get mixed together with the memories I had made with you and the villagers."

"Wait, how do you know if some of them were from your past? Are you sure that you did not dream them."

"I know were you are getting at Kain, but if I dreamt about it Kurt would have told me. Kurt noticed that when I dream I say the whole story out aloud, and he would remember everything that I said."

"Kurt will even stay up all night to hear you sleep talk? So if you remember something and ask him if you mentioned it in your dream and if he said no, you will be able to tell if that was an actual memory?

"Kain was very confused by this. I told him that what he said was true. For some reason my old memories always get mixed up with the memories that I made with Kain and everyone else. When we were done eating Kain said that he wanted to show me something before he takes me back to the hotel.

"Ah, there you are Yumiko. Father asked us to come get you."

Kain and I turned around to find a boy who was very pale, long, dark green hair, wearing a short black shorts, black top that covered half of his belly and a bandana with a red symbol.

"Envy! What are you doing here!" Out of the bushes came out Ed, Al, Soren, and Winry.

"Soren you and the others were following us?! Also who is this guy?" I said getting ready do fight. Kurt always told me to be prepared, so I hid some weapons in my bag and under my dress.

"My Yumiko, I am hurt that you have forgotten about me. Maybe this will help." When he transformed my eyes grew wide in fear. He was Kurt all this time. I stood there frozen, unable to do anything knowing that the truth about Kurt, my father, has been unraveled.

"You may even remember me in this form in your dreams." He transformed again but this time into a monster. He was huge, green, and with many screaming heads. My world turned black in that moment.


	9. Transformation

Transformation

"Yumiko! Wake up! Al take her some were safe with Winry. Ed, I will need your help to keep Envy away from Yumiko. Soren go get back up and hurry." Al picked up Yumiko and followed Winry away from the battle field. Yumiko slowly woke up to find herself in Al's arms.

"Kain! Al put me down I need to help them!" She felt her tears coming out and the moment the touched her cheeks they stung her. She touched her cheeks and found out that there were cuts.

"Yumiko don't worry, we fought Envy before when he was in his true form. Kain told me to keep you safe. For some reason Envy wants you."

The soldiers stood there ground getting ready to fight the hideous green monster.

"Envy why you want Yumiko, is she one of the sacrifices as well?!" Ed yelled out as he transmuted his auto mail into a sword getting ready to fight and Kain had his guns ready as well.

"No she is not a sacrifice, but one of us. She has been one of us ever since she was born."

"You forced the stone down into a little baby's throat! Then if she is a Homunculi then how was she able to be like a regular human? I thought you guys can't age like humans? Also why are you after her?" Ed's eyes were wide with fear and Kain was confused and worried as Ed.

"Well the answer is simple Fullmetal, the stone did not kicked in when she was a baby. She has the mark though, and she is about to unleash the demon that is inside her. Yumiko is able to age slowly and she will be able to have Lust's powers. You could say it will be the same fate as your friend from Xing. She will lose all of her human memories and be one of us!" Envy started laughing.

"Damn it! You guys just can't leave us alone can you!" Ed ran toward Envy and was about to strike until he saw the human head's screaming. Ed stopped with his eyes wide open and had a blank stare. Envy was about to hit Ed until Kain shot his claw and a flame hit his back. When Envy stood up and was screaming in pain Kain ran and grabbed Ed.

"Kain, Ed!" Soren came running towards them but Envy was about to attack Soren. Soren quickly clapped her hands and transmuted the floor into a slanted pillar, hitting Envy in the guts. Roy came out of the shadows and started to attack Envy with more flames.

"ed snap out of it! Come on get up!" Soren was shaking him to get him out of his daze.

"Soren take Edward far from here. We can handle this." Hawkeye said as she was shooting Envy in the eye. "Fuery you go with them cover them from the back."

"Yes Lieutenant. Soren come on, I will carry Ed, just go!" Kain put Ed on his back and he and Soren left he battle field. Soren Looked back and she could still see the flames being fired on Envy.

"Yumiko! Al Winry what is happening to her?" Fuery yelled as they were getting closer. They could hear Yumiko screaming that she felt hot and she was clutching her chest. There was a pool of blood around her and oh Al's armor. Yumiko was starting to turn pale.

"I don't know, she was fine when Al was carrying her, and… What happened to Ed!" Winry ran behind Kain to get Ed off his back. She shook him trying to wake him up. Ed finally snapped out of it and was almost ready to stab Winry with his sword.

"Sorry Winry, I thought I was still fighting Envy. Uh, so it is already happening? Yumiko is starting to change into Homunculi."

"What? Brother they didn't give her the stone at all tonight. Also she was with us he whole time, even if they did it before we met her she wouldn't be transforming now!" It was quiet and then a scream. Everyone looked at Kain and Al. Al was stabbed in the chest almost close on were his blood seal was. Kain was hit on the shoulder.

"She finally calmed down, and it looks like I broke my promise." Yumiko's voice changed, it was a very deep, seductive voice. She retracted her nails and looked at Kain. Yumiko's appearance was the same but her eyes were different, they changed color from brown to blood red.

"Oh, I see you are still alive. Good then I kept my promise. She told me not to kill you but I just had to stretch out my fingers. They were just itching to go through someone." She got up and started walking toward were the fight was. Ed charged at Lust and pinned her down and was ready to strike her, but he stopped.

"What did you do with Yumiko? Why did she give into letting you take over her body!"

"Oh, that was simple, I told her that she would be able to know her real parents and that I won't kill her lover. I also told her that I she lets me take over I promised here that nothing would happen to Kain." Lust extended her fingers and she and Ed fought.

"Kain! Let me see your shoulder!" Winry got out a small first aid kit and started to dress his wounds.

"Thanks Winry." Kain looked over her to see the four of them fighting.

They were able to pin Lust up with three pillars.

"Bring back Yumiko now! You can't just take her life away just like that!" Soren was very hurt to know that her new best friend is now her worst enemy just from one stone. She tried to fight back her tears as they tried to pin her down tighter.

"Hey, what is going on? Are you guys trying to kill me? Don't worry Lust is gone for now. Let me go so I could start moving. I need to get away from here as soon as possible. I don't want to hurt you." Yumiko was back to her old normal self alchemist did not lower down the pillars.

"Don't lower them down! It might be a trick to let our guard down." Ed ordered them.

Edward what happens if she is back to normal and she have isolated Lust away for a short while?" Winry yelled across the battle field.

Greed appeared and knocked down the pillars, and grabbed Yumiko. Greed knocked her out and ran into the darkness. Ed got up and started to punch down all the trees.

"Damn it! Why do they need to ruin everyone's lives! Why did they choose Yumiko! No one deserves to suffer like this!" Ed stopped punching the trees and kneeled down with his fist still on the tree. He started to cry; Winry placed her hands on his shoulders and placed her head on his back.


End file.
